The Man Who Shot Cane Skretteburg
"The Man Who Shot Cane Skretteburg" is the 19th episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on November 16, 1997. The episode was written by Johnny Hardwick, and directed by Monte Young. Tre Cool from the band Green Day guest stars as the voice of Cane Skretteburg. Synopsis Pops Popacito, an elderly resident of Rainey Street, notices Hank and his friends using a leaf blower to clear away some leaves. He belittles them for not using a rake. Amused by the old man's antiquated ways, Hank and the others chuckle. Later, Hank, acting as Block Captain, attempts to "straighten out" Cane Skretteburg and his friends when they play loud rock music out of their garage. They disregard his requests and continue playing, much to Hank's anger. Shortly thereafter, Hank drives Peggy, Luanne, Bobby and his friend Joseph to the Arlen Fun Center. There, Hank and his friends use the ball collector guy for target practice on the driving range. Their fun is interrupted when Bobby and Joseph, covered in red paint, complain that some older boys ambushed them in a paintball game. Hank realizes the attackers are Cane and his friends, who then challenge Hank and his buddies to a game of paintball--a dare Hank can't refuse. The guys playing extremely over confident and end up being captured and "executed" by the teenagers. The guys end up humiliated and angry at the teenagers actions during the game, even leading to Hank having nightmares about getting shot. After a pep talk from Hank, the guys reluctantly agree to participate in a rematch. They go to Cane's house where the band is practicing the garage, and shut off the breaker box. and the guys challenge them to a rematch. Cane declines because his car is broken down, but the guys fix it for him.They observe and take notes about teenagers around Arlen with Luanne. They show up at the Arlen Fun Center and again challenge Cane and the other teenagers. Hank bets Bill's leaf blower against their amplifier and the teenagers agree. During the game, the men utilize their observations of teenagers and strike back using unique tactics, such as having Luanne disract the teenagers and using Bill as bait. Eventually, only two players remain: Hank and Cane. Hank then disguises himself as the ball collector and ambushes his opponent, winning the game. At the end, the boys are disgusted by practicing without the amplifier and on top of that, they have to put out a flaming bag of dog doo left by Hank and the guys. Characters *Hank Hill *Peggy Hill *Bobby Hill *Luanne Platter *Dale Gribble *Joseph Gribble *Jeff Boomhauer *Bill Dauterive *Buckley *Ted "Pops" Popacito (Debut/cameo) *Cane Skretteberg (Debut) Watch Episode http://kisscartoon.se/Cartoon/King-of-the-Hill/S02E07-The-Man-Who-Shot-Cane-Skretteberg?id=6987 Trivia *Cane's band is seen performing at the Arlen Fun Center in the episode Season 13 Master of Puppets. *The name of this episode is a parody of the name of the film, The Man who shot Liberty Valance. *The song that plays on the television while Luanne is fixing Bobby's hair is Prosthetic Head, the final track from Green Day's 1997 album Nimrod. Gallery * See all the gallery: The Man Who Shot Cane Skretteburg/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes starring Hank Category:Episodes featuring Bobby Category:Episodes that involve sports Category:Episodes featuring Hank